


A Mutual Friend

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Andromache, Mentioned Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "When your Big One comes," Aziraphale said, breaking the comfortable silence in the bookshop, "I - know - a few people who would be glad to lead the fight."
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	A Mutual Friend

"When your Big One comes," Aziraphale said, breaking the comfortable silence in the bookshop, "Heaven and Hell against Humanity, I mean. I - know - a few people who would be glad to lead the fight."

Crowley looked up from his phone. "This isn't going to be Shadwell all over again, is it?"

"Certainly not! Andromache and her people are very skilled and accomplished."

"Oh! Baklava-girl!" Crowley grinned. "Yes, of course. Didn't know you knew her, angel."

Aziraphale raised fluffy eyebrows. " _Baklava-girl_?"

"First time I met her, I was, ngk." He spluttered for a moment and then mumbled, "Was-looking-for-a-treat-for-you-and-she-suggested baklava. It stuck."


End file.
